Reaching Heart With Flower
by fortune coookie
Summary: Can i…reach your heart? Aku tahu mungkin mustahil untuk melihatmu sekarang. Pahamilah aku, Naruto-kun...WARNING : HINATAXNARUTO, ONESHOOT, FULL OF HINATA'S POV! SOFT ROMANCE - First Fic, Naruto -Kuro Hoshi


**Kuro Hoshi's Present**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

_Reaching Heart With Flower_

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ONESHOOT**

**PAIRING : NARUTO X HINATA**

**WARNING : FULL OF HINATA'S POV, BIT OOC, WEIRD, ETC.**

_Can i…reach your heart?_

_Aku tahu mungkin mustahil untuk melihatmu sekarang. _

_Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya aku berharap sekarang. _

_Dan aku juga tahu kalau aku ini memang seorang pengecut. _

_Hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, tapi aku bukan penguntit. _

_Pahamilah aku…Naruto-kun…_

**Konoha.**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun yang bekerja di toko bunga milik Ino Yamanaka, salah satu temanku. Aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga, aku juga belum pernah menjadi penjaga toko, maka dari itulah, tugasku di sini sebagai kasir. Hanya itu. Sejak dulu aku memang hanya gadis biasa yang tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali.

"…ta! Hina…ta! Hinaaata!"

Hah?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Setelah merasa cukup, aku menengok, kearah suara orang yang memanggil namaku secara samar dan tidak jelas. Setelah melihatnya…crap! Aku sudah bikin repot lagi…!

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat melamun!" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya yang berwarna…err…kuning keputih-putihan dibiarkan tergerai dan nampak bersinar karena basah.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Maaf ya, Ino-chan. Ada sesuatu yang sempat mengusik pikiranku. Hanya…masalah kecil kok." Jawabku pada Ino-chan, owner dari toko bunga ini. Aku dan Ino-chan sudah hampir 3 bulan bekerja sama di toko ini. Katanya, dengan adanya aku, tokonya bisa sukses. Tapi kurasa…tidak ada yang berubah tuh?

Ino-chan nampak menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa sih. Kalau kau mau istirahat, istirahat saja dulu. Di hari begini memang jarang ada pengunjung. Sudah…sana…sana…!" suruhnya, agak mengusir. Sepertinya dia prihatin melihat kondisiku yang akhir-akhir ini suka bengong. Yeah…dalam 1 minggu terakhir ini.

Dengan sedikit lemas, aku menyeret badanku menuju kamar yang kadang kutempati untuk istirahat kalau aku malas pulang.

Brugh!

Agak kubanting badanku ke tempat tidur empuk yang selalu menjadi tempatku bernostalgia. Entahlah…

_Hei, Naruto-kun._

_Tahukah kau kalau aku menyukaimu? Sejak kecil?_

_Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi, kita berbicara dengan akrabnya, lho._

_Hehe…sayangnya hanya mimpi semata. Sialan._

_Sucks to be me…_

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal empuk bermotif bunga Anemone.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Segera aku beranjak dari 'istanaku' dan membuka pintu kayu polos itu. Ah…Ino-chan…

"Hinata, ada yang cari tuh." Katanya, sambil menggesek-gesek rambutnya dengan handuk kering. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Siapa?

Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aaah…ternyata dia…

'Dia' tersenyum padaku. Mau tak mau aku harus tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa, Sakura-chan? Naruto-kun?" tanyaku pada dua tamu—ah, sepasang tamu itu.

"Aku hanya mau mengantar Naruto untuk memilih bunga yang bagus kok. Ayo, Naruto!" ajak Sakura-chan sambil menggandeng tangan pria jabrik yang…ehm…kuanggap tampan itu. Dengan girang, Naruto-kun mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura-chan.

Nyut…

Eh? Barusan itu apa ya? Kok…nyeri?

Aku menutup kedua bola mataku dengan telapak tangan kananku. Saat itu juga, aku merasakannya. Rasa hampa yang sakit. Cinta tak berbalas. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rasa sedih dan kecewa.

_Aku suka kamu, Naruto-kun…_

_Kamu pasti tidak mendengarku kan?_

_Wajar saja sih. Hehe._

Sakura-chan mendekatiku. Di tangannya menumpuk bunga tulip putih. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali.

"Ini…kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja aku mau beli. Ini untuk Sasuke!" jawabnya, agak merendahkan suaranya.

_Kenapa…kau membelikan bunga untuk Sasuke-kun?_

_Kenapa bukan Naruto-kun saja?_

_Kalian pacaran kan?_

Aku segera tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Ucapku sambil lalu. Aku menghirup aroma tulip yang kupeluk sekarang. Aaah…harum bunga selalu membuatku tenang. Meski hanya sejenak.

"Jadi berapa?" tanya Sakura-chan setelah aku selesai menghitung total bunga.

"Hmm…500 yen." jawabku setelah beres. Sakura-chan merogoh saku bajunya lalu memberikanku uang pas. 500 yen.

Setelah selesai kukepak, Sakura-chan memeluk bunga itu, "Terimakasih banyak, Hinata-chan! Hehe…" Ucapnya dengan suara riang. Aku mengangguk. Kulirik Naruto-kun yang berada di belakang punggung Sakura-chan. Sepertinya pria itu bingung…atau…terlihat kikuk? Hmm…?

Sakura-chan melirik Naruto-kun, "Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Lagi, dia menggandeng tangan Naruto-kun.

"Sakura…bisakah kau tidak menggandengku? Malu tahu!" keluh Naruto-kun yang sudah merona wajahnya.

Ack!

Wajahnya memerah…manis sekali…

Saat itu juga, Ino-chan masuk ke dalam toko dari pintu belakang. Dia langsung menghambur pada sepasang kekasih itu, dan berteriak dengan histeris.

"Kyaaa! Sakura! Naruto! Kalian cocok sekali lho! Seperti pengantin baru!" komentarnya, sukses membuat sepasang kekasih itu memerah wajahnya. Dan sukses membuat hatiku sakit seperti…dibanting berkali-kali.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan tangisku.

"Iya kan, Hinata! Mereka kayak sepasang pengantin baru, bukan!" tanya Ino-chan kepadaku.

Duuh…kok nanya ke aku sih?

Aku tersenyum dengan sukses. Entahlah bagaimana caranya. "Yup. Mereka sangat cocok. Semoga kalian bahagia…" kataku. Ino-chan langsung menyoraki sepasang kekasih itu dengan heboh. Sedang aku hanya mematung di depan kasir sambil menatap ekspresi Naruto-kun yang selalu berubah-ubah itu.

_Jangan Sakura-chan…harusnya aku…_

_Aku yang ingin bersama Naruto-kun…_

_Bukan Sakura-chan…_

"Aaaaah! Apa-apaan sih, Ino! Sudah deh! Aku duluan!" gertak Naruto-kun, terdengar sebal. Mungkin karena malu berat?

"Hahaha. Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sakura!" ujar Ino-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura-chan, sahabat baiknya. Setelah Sakura-chan pergi, Ino-chan langsung mengunci toko.

"Ino? Kok dikunci?" tanyaku heran. Masih butuh 5 jam untuk menutup toko. Ino-chan hanya nyengir.

"Sekali-sekali kita tutup lebih awal deh. Juga, aku ada urusan," jawabnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aku masih mau menggoda sepasang kekasih malu-malu itu." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya ber-'oh' ria.

_Sekarang, aku akan menyerah._

_Akan kulupakan semua tentangmu._

_Ketika kau datang, jangan anggap aku siapa-siapa. Dan aku juga begitu._

_Sebab, tidak ada gunanya lagi mengejarmu._

Aku terlelap dalam kepedihan. Tak kusangka aku akan memutuskan hal sesulit itu pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, kalau terus begini, mana bisa aku fokus pada pekerjaanku? Aku tidak mau…membuat orang-orang terbebani lagi!

**Next Day.**

"Selamat pagi, Hinata! Kemarin kamu nggak pulang ya?" tanya Ino-chan. Aku menggeleng tegas. Ino-chan mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihatku begitu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Gelenganmu tegas sekali…" komentarnya. Aku hanya diam, fokus di depan kasir sambil membaca buku. Hanya buku soal bunga, namun kusamarkan dengan majalah gossip yang tidak ada seru-serunya sama sekali.

Ino-chan mengikat rambutnya, "Oh, iya. Hari ini aku mau ambil stok bunga di rumah nenekku. Jadi, daagh!" ucapnya sambil lalu. Aku tidak peduli. Justru aku merasa, kalau Ino-chan pergi sekarang, hatiku bisa tenang. Akan kubekukan hatiku yang dulu, soal kamu…Naruto-kun…

Kleneng.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam toko. Eh? Lho?

"Kak Neji?" panggilku heran. Tumben-tumbennya kakakku yang Sister Complex ini datang. Hmm…perasaanku tidak enak…

"Hinata." Panggilnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"A, ada apa kak?" tanyaku heran.

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sering melengos saat bekerja. Ada apa? Gara-gara siapa?" tanyanya beruntun. Aku terdiam agak lama. Ah…pasti Ino-chan yang cerita. Dasar.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Hmm…" "Pasti gara-gara pria jabrik itu!" potongnya cepat. Aku langsung bengong.

"Dasar pria setan! Jabrik setan! Berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupan adikku yang tersayang ini! Grrh…! Mana jabrik itu!"

Datang deh, sifat over protective-nya. Crap.

Sucks to be me, huh?

"Pokoknya aku tidak merestuimu dengannya, Hinata! Jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi!" gertaknya dengan kesal. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kakak ini ada-ada saja. Naruto kan udah punya pacar." Jawabku. Wah, tidak terasa sakit lagi. Kurasa aku berhasil.

Tapi…

Kak Neji nampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Kata siapa? Dia masih single tahu! Makanya jangan dekati dia!" balas Kak Neji.

Apa? Tunggu…pasti salah.

"Jangan bohong, kakak. Naruto udah pacaran sama Sakura-chan!" elakku. Kak Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Dia. Masih. Single!" semprotnya, sambil menekankan tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

_Apa?_

_Yang benar?_

_Lalu…Sakura-chan itu…siapanya Naruto-kun?_

Kleneng.

Kurasa…pertanyaanku sudah terjawab…

Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun masuk bersamaan ke toko. Sakura-chan nampak senang sekali. Mereka bergandengan tangan hingga mereka melihat Kak Neji.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." Sapaku.

"Yo!" sapa Kak Neji dengan akrab pada dua tamu itu.

"Terimakasih atas bunganya ya, Hinata-chan! Berkat itu…aku dan Sasuke jadian!" bisik Sakura-chan padaku. Aku terbelalak. Sungguhan tuh!

"Lalu…Naruto-kun?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya berusaha memastikan…

"Dia? Astaga! Jangan bilang kau salah paham, Hinata-chan! Naruto sebenarnya merengek memintaku untuk mengunjungi toko Ino. Sekalian juga deh, aku beli bunga untuk Sasuke" jelas Sakura-chan.

Mendengar itu…rasanya beribu bunga bermekaran dihatiku. Aku…senang sekali mendengarnya!

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke-kun pada Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan menoleh pada Sasuke-kun lalu mengangguk, "Itu aja! Sudah ya, Hinata-chan! Berjuanglah! Naruto masih single lho!" goda Sakura-chan sambil lalu.

Teeerrrtt…

Crap.

Kurasa aku terbakar sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Demam?" tanya Kak Neji ketika melihat wajahku berwarna merah padam. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Errr…ti, tidak apa-apa kok, kakak…" jawabku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Malunyaaaa!

Kleneng.

Ng?

"KAAAUUU!"

Aku mendengar gertakan Kak Neji. Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Hinata…" sapa sebuah suara yang lembut dan terdengar jelas di kupingku. Mendengarnya, serasa aku ingin meledak. Gawat…

Aku membuka wajahku perlahan. "Na…Naruto-kun selamat datang…" sapaku, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang tidak kuundang.

Aku langsung berbisik pada Kak Neji, "Kakak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Hati-hati ya, pulangnya…" pesanku. Mendengar itu, sontak Kak Neji berkacak pinggang. Namun…

"Baik, baik. Bilang kalau dia lancang ya" ujarnya lalu pergi.

Blam.

Great.

Sekarang cuma aku sama Naruto-kun di sini. Crap!

Naruto-kun memandang mataku yang tak memiliki pupil. Aku pun…menatap mata birunya yang lembut dan berkesan damai. Dia lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya, basa-basi, kurasa.

"Aku…baik-baik saja…" jawabku. Oh…good…rasa gugupku hampir lenyap semua.

Hanya basa-basi semata, namun aku senang sekali. Tak kusangka aku mengobrol dengannya selama hampir 30 menit. Lalu di akhir itu, dia memberiku sepucuk bunga…

Anemone merah…

Aku terkejut.

"Naruto-kun…i…ini…" aku memang tidak mengerti mengapa dia memberiku bunga ini, namun entahlah, aku jadi gugup kembali. Dammit…

"Anemone merah…artinya…" Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Crap! Aku memerah lagi, berdegup lagi. Dia berbisik padaku.

_Artinya…_

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

**END**

**REACHING HEART WITH FLOWER © KURO HOSHI**

**PAIRING : NARUTO X HINATA**


End file.
